A broadcast program might simultaneously include video information from two different physical locations. For example, the program might include videos of both (1) an interviewer (e.g., a program host located in a broadcast studio) and (2) a subject who is being interviewed (e.g., located at sports stadium remote from the broadcast studio). Typically, each video is displayed in a separate box on the broadcast display. For example, a first box might display the face of the interviewer (e.g., and the first box might be labeled “ESPN® Studios”) while a second box might display the face of the subject who is being interviewed (and the second box might be labeled “Fenway Park”). In some cases, a “split-screen” display might be provided (e.g., with the left half displaying a studio video feed and the right half displaying a remote video feed). Such approaches, however, re-enforce the impression that the interviewer and subject are not occupying a shared physical space which can distract and/or disorient viewers.